


Nobody's Perfect

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Stripperverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as that stripperverse story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Perfect

Joey was rarely a good boy at strip clubs. The places made him want to drink, drinking made him rowdy, which lead him to starting fights, which meant that he rarely got to go back to a club more than a few times before they kicked him out for good.

For Axel, however, he was willing to cool it down.

Axel was the name of a skinny blonde that catered to the costume fetishists at Cyclone, and hoo baby did she treat those boys well. She didn’t talk much, but man oh man could she  _move_. Joey wasn’t ashamed to admit that he blew way more money than he should on private dances from her, in the dinky little back room with its single chair and slightly sticky floor. 

“C'mon, baby.” He’d asked for the fifth time in as many days. “Why won’t you go out with me? It’s pretty obvious that I’ve got the kinda money you’re into.” Instead of just giving him the same knowing smile she usually did, Axel’s pretty mouth screwed itself into a frown.

“I’m not into men.” Her voice was quiet, as if she didn’t want him to hear.

“You seem to be able to fake it pretty well!” She glared at him.

“I  _am_  a man.” Axel pulled off her long blonde wig, revealing a partially shaved head. Even without it, she, he, still had the most beautiful face, with big, soft blue eyes that looked like they wanted to stab him.

“Eh, nobody’s perfect.”


End file.
